


An Afterlife for Werewolves

by MechaRiley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Afterlife, Best Friends, F/M, Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Werewolf Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23997085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MechaRiley/pseuds/MechaRiley
Summary: The last thing Remus saw before departing this life was the dark haired face of Antonin Dolohov. A moment later he tried to open his eyes but all he could see was this blinding white light.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	An Afterlife for Werewolves

The last thing Remus saw before departing this life was the dark haired face of Antonin Dolohov. A moment later he tried to open his eyes but all he could see was this blinding white light. It was much too bright so Remus closed his eyes as tight as possible. Being a werewolf, he did not know what kind of afterlife he would have, was this all he would ever see? A blinding white light? Was this all he would ever smell? A floral scent with a hint of leather? Was this all he would hear? A flapping of wings like that of a hummingbird? 

Remus felt as his feet made contact with something solid, though his eyes remained closed, he could have sworn he heard the rush of a river. A gentle breeze whipped across his face and he felt his hair move slightly. In the distance he could hear a booming laugh that almost sounded like a bark. As the laughter grew closer and another sound filled his ears, it was almost as if a broom was being pulled across the grass. Remus felt warm breath on his neck and a hand slide into his. 

"It's okay Remus, you can open your eyes" 

The touch was all too familiar but it couldn't be? Nymphadora couldn't be here with him, could she? The lips that uttered those words pressed softly against one of the many scars on his aged face. He reached a hand up but realized there were no scars. He quickly opened his eyes and saw the bright bubblegum pink hair of the love of his life standing before him. He looked into the eyes that had given him much needed comfort over the years. 

Tonks smiled at him and spoke softly "I've just met James and Lily, I can see why you were so fond of them". 

Remus looked over her shoulder just as three figures emerged from a set of trees in the field. One of the figures was tall with dark, unruly hair. James Potter stepped forward first, a quidditch broom in one hand and the other was holding the hand of a beautiful woman with long red hair and bright green eyes. They both looked at him and smiled. The last figure was just a few paces behind, it was Sirius but he was younger. In fact, they were all younger. 

"Moony, we've been waiting for you!" Lily ran up to him and threw her arms around his neck.

Next he was hit on the back by his two very best friends. Tears ran down his cheeks as he realized that everyone he ever loved was here. He looked up to the sky and saw the moon. It was full and then a sudden panic filled him. 

He tried stepping away from his friends and wife but they held him there and in unison whispered "This is the afterlife Moony, you no longer need to worry about the moon" and they all squeezed him a little bit tighter. Remus opened his arms as wide as possible so he could embrace all of them.


End file.
